


The Taste of Your Lips on Mine

by SapphicDreams



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kisses, Kissing, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicDreams/pseuds/SapphicDreams
Summary: The first time they kissed it was with trembling hands and a bit rushed, Samara’s voice begging her to please just hold her. Now, their kisses had something that just couldn't be described no matter how much you tried.





	The Taste of Your Lips on Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I did because I love to imagine that Shepard likes kissing Samara way too much (But it's not like she minds)

The first time they kissed it was with trembling hands and a bit rushed, Samara’s voice begging her to please just hold her. Shepard would never forget that moment, she would have it permanently ingrained in her memory. The first time Shepard kissed Samara she understood every obscure love poem, she understood why people were capable of destroying stars just to share one more kiss with their lover.

The way they kissed now was indescribable.

Shepard kisses her slowly, takes her time, there’s no other place she would rather be than kissing Samara. She kisses her but not like she’s waiting for something more, her hands wander along her back in loving caresses. Shepard kisses her like she’s forgotten any other lips she’s ever kissed. Kisses her with a curious childish delight and laughs into her mouth, inhales her sighs. Shepard kisses Samara until she moans, kisses her with her hands on her lover’s face. She kisses her like she wants to take her dancing, pulling her closer by the waist, like she wants to take her and spin her into an open bright arena and stare at her as if Samara was made by the Goddess herself. Shepard takes her time, kisses her like Samara is the brightest most gorgeous thing she’s ever seen, kisses her until Samara forgets to breathe.

It drives Samara wild. The passion which she returns Shepard’s kisses with is unmatched. It’s unlike anything she’s ever experienced before, it makes her body flood with emotions she forgot she ever felt. The taste of Shepard’s lips on hers was something nearly addicting, it was like tasting something divine, like it was her life force, what kept her going.

She could never get tired of this, she could never get tired of kissing _her Shepard._


End file.
